Vindicated
by Reficular
Summary: My first Shaman King fanfic and my first ever songfic. This is a Yoh Anna pairing. Enjoy! R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King never will I mean none of the people own the people that they write about if they did they wouldn't be here they would be at www.fictionpress.com. Oh yea I also don't own the song Vindicated which is preformed by Dashboard Confessional.

**Author's Note: **This song-fiction is going to pretty much be in Anna's point of view and if it sucks don't blame me because I wasn't the ones who contributed their chromosomes to create this imperfect vessel housing no talent. : /

**Vindicated   
  
**_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye  
And roped me in so mesmerizing  
It's so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am   
  
_

I stand at your doorway and watch you sleep so peacefully while my mind is in turmoil. As I stand I replayed the past months with you and I can't help but feel depressed. I see the way your friends look at me, as the sadistic bitch who's trying to kill you, but you know that's not true. Well at least I hope you do. Yoh, I care for you I really do and I've cared for you ever since the day I met you at the Asakura household. You were so carefree and full of innocence, some things that I have ceased to be, but your smile is what really drew me in. It shined with an aura of serenity and now I finally see I don't deserve you.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_

These months I've trained you relentlessly to help you become Shaman King, and I can't help but see notice that you've grown much stronger in your ability as a shaman. I know you'll be able obtain the right of Shaman King soon because I am certain that you can beat your opponents out there because your strong enough now and don't need me nor my training. What you truly need are friends and people that can show how much they love and support you. I am none of those things even though I do love you; I can't show you how much, so maybe it's time for you and I to truly be who we are without the other crap holding us back. It's time for me to leave, to leave the obligations of being the next Shaman Queen, the emotionless requirements of an itako, and the hostile spirits that need saving.

_  
So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so  
Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am  
  
_

I finally awaken from my thoughts, a new goal on my mind. I slip back into my room as silent as can be. Then I start packing my things and as I pack I realize that I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them away but they just kept coming even though I felt no regret for leaving. After my fruitless attempt at stopping my crying, I hurried my packing because the faster I get out of this place the better I'm going to feel. I'm sure of it.

_  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_

I turn around for the door as I'm done and I see you there. I wonder to myself when you became so quiet. I guess the training really did pay off in more ways then one. You speak breaking my train of thought.

"Why?" A single word utters from your lips as your eyes are desperately seeking answers.

I sigh because you need to know why I'm leaving and the little ounce of guilt in my mind is forcing me to tell you. I turn away from you and your frantic eyes as I go to leave only stopping as I reach you I whisper in your ear, "Because you don't need me anymore." I brush past you to leave but you throw your arms around me, halting my steps.

_  
So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current  
  
_

"But I do need you Anna more than anyone else," you say softly. Tears threaten to fall as you say those words, words that truly touched my heart and soul. Then you continue on to say, "I need you because I love you…"

My eyes widen and I drop my stuff. Then I tip my head up, kiss you softly and murmuring against your lips, "I love you too."

After the several kisses were exchanged we went back to bed but this time with Yoh resting beside me on my bed. I snuggle against his chest as a question pops into my mind.

_  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
  
_

"Yoh, how did you know I was going to leave?" I ask genuine curiosity nipping at me.

"Um, actually I didn't. I needed to go to the bathroom and heard your shuffling so came here to check on you…," you trail off as a sheepish smile tugging at your lips.

"Oh…." I say inconspicuously shaken. A normal person would feel touched that their fiancé would care that there was noise coming from her room, but not me I'm definitely NOT normal. When I hear those words I think about how easily he got distracted and the fears that were washed away by his three little words came back full throttle. I mean if he can get so distracted from obligations like that then what's going to stop him from stop loving me. I close my eyes relishing the last moments that I'm going to have with you.

_  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
  
_

Then I smile and say, "Well you must have really been holding it in. Why don't you go?"

You frown asking if it's really okay. I nod and after wards you rush off, hopping and skipping holding it in. As soon as I was sure you were gone. I took my things and left, rushing out before I could change my mind.

_  
My hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption_

**Narrator's POV**

Yoh came back to the room hoping to see his beloved Anna yet only saw an empty bed. He ran toward the entrance of the Inn and looked to see if she was still in sight, but it was hopeless she was too far gone.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story. My deepest regrets if you didn't but please review either way. Anyways sorry it ended this way but it seemed to fit the song. (Sweat Dropping)


End file.
